starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sable de luz de Darth Vader/Leyendas
El Sable de luz de Darth Vader era el arma usada por el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Vader . Este sable de luz fue creado el 19 ABY por Vader. Especificaciones El sable de luz de Darth Vader fue alimentado inicialmente por un cristal sintetizador carmesí administrado por Palpatine, quien también aportó su propio sable como modelo. Sin embargo, Vader consideró el arma de su maestro como una antigüedad e intentó crear un arma más personalizada. Deseoso de impresionar a Palpatine, Vader trató de crear un nuevo diseño, pero el arma resultante fue una aleación negra de su primer sable de luz Jedi. Apariciones *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Vader's Quest 4'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 10: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] / novel / novela juvenil / radio *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Mighty Chronicles * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Vader Adrift'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] / novel / novela juvenil / radio *''Return of the Jedi'' Mighty Chronicles *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''The Rebel Club'' *''The Long, Bad Day'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Sables de luz personales